Burosa
Burosa was a former Makuta scientist, who became an entertainment manager responsible for bringing Matoran to underground fighting matches to be killed. History Burosa used to be a Makuta scientist along with his friend Sterok. They mutated rahi and all that. They decided to mutate a Shadow Kraata of Darkness and modify its armor to create a Super-Rahkshi named Draku. It was successful, but that was when their pride started to kick in. They conspired to overthrow Makuta Teridax and take over the Brotherhood of Makuta with their experiments. However Teridax became aware of this and through unknown means stripped Burosa of a majority of his Kraata powers, except Anger and banished him and Sterok from The Brotherhood for their treachery and confiscated their Rahkshi and most of their other experiments. Burosa decided to take his means of work elsewhere and started monopolizing everything across the Matoran Universe, including finding warriors for fighting matches. For every warrior that was signed to them, there was a dark price to pay for it. Some got mutated as a result of their experiments, some got so addicted to the fighting style that they lost their honor, and others died. They were eventually brutally warned by Tobduk of the Order of Mata Nui. They decided to shift their gaze towards Metru Nui for its functionality. Burosa then threatened Turaga Dume into giving the Matoran over to them, or have their home be destroyed by the Gukko they mutated. That was when Lhikan and Nidhiki intervened and took them down. From there on out they left Metru Nui for a while, before returning years later to unleash a Rahkshi of Chain Lightning from the Archives. They encountered Seihu and tricked him into being the naïve Matoran sacrifice for the underground fighting matches in Metru Nui. However, Seihu beat the opponent, forcing Burosa to come up with a new plan of making Seihu their meal ticket, and their way of dominating their opponents. They got Seihu to fight and beat most of his opponents and even almost kill one. This caught the eye of the Dark Hunters, much to Burosa’s delight. They then schemed to use Seihu to overthrow the Dark Hunters and assassinate their leader. In one conversation that he had with Sterok, they talked about their past, current schemes, and what a fool they thought Seihu to be, while not knowing that Seihu listened in on the entire conversation with tears. They got Seihu to participate in the final match, and finally got exposed for their actions by Seihu, the Toa Mangai and members of the Order of Mata Nui. However after they left, they were brought to the Shadowed One by Lariska and killed by Sentrahk. Abilities and Traits Burosa was a scientist for the Brotherhood of Makuta in his past. He was manipulative, clever and smart, but tended to get into a rage when things didn’t go his way. He bore a grudge with the Toa Mangai for getting in his way and beating him. Powers and Equipment Burosa was a Makuta with 42 Kraata Powers. However, because of his treachery, he was stripped of 41 of them and all he has are Anger powers that he can project on others. His weapon was a dagger. Appearances *Hidden Light Category:Characters